The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
For many people and organizations, the Internet has become a main information and knowledge repository, and web browsers have become a universal working platform. When people working together to accomplish a task are able to collaborate via the Internet, enhanced productivity is often the result.